Penny Rose
Penny Rose is the assistant of Christine Martin and a student. She studies sociology, but Christine was teaching her and acknowledged her talent, making her her assistant. When Christine was enlisted, she invited Penny to join her, but unfortunately the assistants couldn't bring their families along, so she initially refused. However, her parents forced her to accept, fearing for the life of their only daughter. Before leaving, her father made Christine promise she would treat her like her sister, and Christine replied she would treat her like the daughter she never had. After that they mentain a very close relationship. Penny is a kind, quiet and emotional girl who will help anyone at any cost When the new world is shown to them, Penny is among the ones with depression, although she deals with it in her own way. At first she feels like she wasn't worth to be with them, she felt unworthy of living, she slept with Jack Rogers and when Christine said he wasn't a good man, Penny said she doesn't deserve any better. During a supply run, Penny is captured by two survivors who scouted the area. Innocent and naive as she was, she approached them, happy to see some fellow survivors. The two men however immobilized her and attempted to rape her, but she bit off one's crotch during the attempt. He then caught her hair and bashed her head in the floor, and angrily tried to sink his fingers in her eyes. She screams and passes out, but another member of the group comes in and kills the two scavengers. They patch her up and take her back to the encampment. There she is taken care of. They try to sterilize her wounds, and say she will definitely lose her vision brom both eyes. William yells to the two people who were with her for leaving her alone, as they were told to never get away from each other. Other members are shocked by what happened, and say they should be wary of other people they encounter in the future. Finally the bleeding stops and they wait for her to wake up. When she does, she is in shock for a long time, and never fully gets over what happened to her until her death. She constantly wants to have a bandage over her eyes, to avoid being seen by others. People tell Jack Rogers to go talk to her, as they hooked up a few times before this happened, but at first he doesn't want to. In the end though, he does go and talk with her, keeping her company. He doesn't hook up with her again and says "I won't date a blind woman" to another person. When Brian learns of her condition, he wonders if she will keep them back from reaching their goal, to which William yells at. Brian gets angry and says that if he is willing to postpone such an important mission which may save mankind for only one person, he shouldn't be leader. William is left speecheless by this as brian angrily runs away. Then William talks to Christine, who tells him this is a result of William not paying enough attention to the children. They have a fight and when Christine calms down, she says she has been dealing with the children for a while, and how they need their father more than ever. She says William should talk to Brian and not her, because the boy needs his father. William appreciates her calm tone and promises he will, as well as he will be around more. Williamtalks to Brian, and says that the most important thing is to retain their humanity and not allow the world to change them. Survival alone doesn't mean much. he also says that their mission is not as important now, as their scientists haven't found any important clues to destroy the intruders. He says that their mission now is more about saving him and the other civilians, and aid the forces that still stand at defending themselves against the intruders. Brian understands and apologises, to which William replies by hugging him. Even before she went blind, Martin liked both her and Nora, although he never expressed his feelings. When Penny went blind, Martin offers to help her after Jack insults her and she accepts. Martin helps her with everything and at some point he kisses her. They then have sex and Penny cries afterwards. martin is scolded by Christine who had told him that what Penny needed was emotional stability at the point, and a hookup doesn't provide such thing. Death: She is killed a while after she is blinded. The house they stayed into gets overrun, and Penny is unable to escape. Martin rushes to her room and helps her come out, but until they reach the bottom floor the leechers have overrun the house and Martin knows he can barely escape. He then leaves Penny behind and slips through the leechers back on the upper floor, and in the last moment manages to get out. He falls down from the first floor, and lands on his back. He is hurt but others help him get away. As they walk away, Penny is heard screaming and leechers chewing at her.